The Mid-Atlantic Microbial Pathogenesis Meeting will be held Feb. 11-13, 2007 at the Wintergreen Ski[unreadable] Resort near Charlottesville, VA. The Mid-Atlantic region is defined as North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland,[unreadable] The District of Columbia, Delaware, and New Jersey. The Wintergreen Resort was selected because of its[unreadable] central location, its excellent facilities and its professional conference staff. This will be the fourth meeting of[unreadable] the conference. The purpose of the conference is to foster communication and collaboration between[unreadable] scientists engaged in microbial pathogenesis research. During the first three years of the conference, we[unreadable] have attracted scientists from both within and outside the Mid-Atlantic region. An important aspect of this[unreadable] meeting will be to provide students and post-doctoral fellows with an opportunity to present their work to a[unreadable] knowledgeable audience, focused in their discipline, in a relaxed and collegial environment.[unreadable] [unreadable] The meeting will consist of four sessions over two days. Each session will feature an invited keynote[unreadable] speaker and talks by principal investigators, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate and undergraduate[unreadable] students drawn from the submitted abstracts. Selection of the four keynote speakers is currently underway;[unreadable] in past years we have been successful in attracting renowned scientists from across the country. Two poster[unreadable] sessions will provide an additional opportunity for participants to present and discuss their work. Scientists[unreadable] working in all aspects of microbial pathogenesis are expected to attend the meeting and present their work.[unreadable] A considerable number of NIH-funded investigators studying the virulence mechanisms of a variety of[unreadable] bacterial pathogens of human importance are located in this geographic region, and it is anticipated that[unreadable] many of these will actively participate in this meeting. The meeting will be publicized through a combination[unreadable] of advertisements in professional publications, direct mailings to relevant departments at academic[unreadable] institutions and government and private laboratories within the region, and e-mail announcements directed at[unreadable] members of the local American Society for Microbiology branches that serve this region. A dedicated website[unreadable] (www.ecu.edu/mampm) has also been established to publicize the meeting and provide the necessary[unreadable] information and forms required for registration.